Nekos
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: De morenos, rubios y gatos...


**"un acontecimiento único en el mundo del yaoi, de manos de la creadoras de increíbles historias. ahora nos traen este divertido fic que hará que hasta el lector de corazón mas duro sienta una gran ternura y risa"**

**estallan juegos artificiales**

**lol**

**este fic surgió por una idea mía pero se completo gracias a una amiga y colega, ItaDei_SasuNaru fan quien escribe en amor yaoi y publico esta historia en su cuenta,****no lo teníamos planeando pero es una alegría para ambas.**

**en fin los personajes no son míos y no ganamos nada solo sus comentarios y el placer de escribir**

* * *

: Por Stig Al-sayf e ItaDei_SasuNaru fan :

Tal vez parecía que estaba haciendo sus deberes pero la realidad era muy diferente. Por el rabillo de su ojo, veía el duelo de miradas entre sus familiares: Madara, el mayor, que siempre estaba molestándolo con apodos, asustándolo o asfixiándolo con abrazos en los momentos menos indicados e Izuna, el menor, que era más responsable y era quien lo defendía de Madara cuando se llegaba a poner muy intenso. Sin embargo, Izuna también tenía sus etapas intensas, pero Madara no tenía rivales. Era mucho peor.

Cuando Fugaku llego el año pasado a vivir con ellos, ambos trabajaban como policías pero Madara estaba estudiando otra carrera. Cuando preguntaba sobre qué rayos estudiaba Madara, Izuna decía que era algo estúpido y el mayor solo le daba vueltas al asunto.

A su tierna edad de seis años, se permitió fantasear con el estudio de su "hermano mayor", desde que estaba estudiando para ser un agente secreto hasta dictador.

Pero no podía estar más alejado de la realidad cuando lo descubrió.

"Veterinario".

Decía el diploma. Fugaku miró fijamente a Madara.

Bien sabía que a Madara le gustaban los animales pero su mente no podía poner a ese malhumorado en el cuadro de doctor con la buena imagen que tenia de los veterinarios. No obstante, fue sincero y dijo que no le parecía estúpido.

Al decirle tal cosa, Madara no se molestó. Mas bien, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Ahora el morocho ya tenía un local y estaba próximo a inaugurarlo. Izuna seguía con la idea de que era una mala idea dejar de ser policía para pasar a ser veterinario. Tal vez era porque Izuna sufría alergias a los gatos, perros y todo animal que tuviera un pelaje. Motivo por el cual Fugaku no tenía una mascota por mucho que lo había pedido.

Tal vez ahora sí, si movía bien sus cartas…

—Ya terminé mi tarea y ustedes todavía siguen. Me dan lástima…

Ambos bufaron y se enfurruñaron más:

—"Es una mala idea", sigo diciéndole pero no me hace caso.

—¡Es mi sueño! ¡Déjame realizarlo! Además… Fugaku me apoya ¿Verdad? —Ambos adultos miraron al niño quien entornó los ojos. Increíble que un par de adultos dejaran estas decisiones a un chico de siete años. Pero la verdad, Fugaku se sentía muy capacitado en estas cosas. Suerte que contaron con él.

—Siendo honesto, no quiero que esto nos divida y por consiguiente luego me hagan elegir con quien vivir…

—Sabes Ku-chan que eso nunca pasará y… —Fugaku alzó la manito e hizo que Madara se callara.

—Primero, no quiero correr riesgos, somos familia; son lo único que me queda. Y segundo… ¡No me llames de tal modo! —Ambos adultos rieron y eso ayudó a que las cosas se relajaran.

Por lo tanto en no menos de una semana más tarde, estaban inaugurando el nuevo centro veterinario: "KU-CHAN"

—Te odio…

— ¿Quieres esos dos gaticos?

—Sí señor

No sólo le molestaba que le hubieran puesto al centro veterinario ese nombre, si no que a ambos hermanos se les había ocurrido este medio de tortura para que Fugaku pudiera obtener a sus nekos. Si no fuera porque quería tener a Itachi y a Sasuke, él no se hubiera disfrazado de neko y aceptado ser la mascota oficial del centro veterinario.

—Bien, estás hecho una ternura de neko negro y ese cascabel te luce. Ahora falta pintarte los bigotes…

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Detente Izuna!

**Una hora después**

—¡Venga! ¡Estamos en oferta por inauguración! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Nada mejor que el centro KU-CHAN para su mascota! —Decía Fugaku mientras repartía volantes en su vestuario de neko a la entrada del local y sufría de un fuerte sonrojo por las colegialas y mujeres que pasaban y le sonreían o le tomaban fotos.

Todo sea por Itachi y Sasuke pensaba irritado el lindo morenito, dándose ánimos para continuar con la humillación. Anhelaba poder tener esos gatitos en sus brazos. Había un brillo especial en los ojos de aquellas criaturas. El más grande, de pelaje negro, tenía una mirada astuta, perspicaz e inteligente. El más pequeño, de pelaje azulado (por increíble que suene) tenía una soltura casi arrogante y los ojos curiosos. Tan humanos que le fascinaron desde el primer instante.

Tan feliz estaba pensando en sus gatitos (los daba ya por suyos) y repartiendo volantes, que no reparó en un adulto y un niño parados al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Minato? —preguntó un hombre de pelo blanco y sonrisa amable, al pequeño que traía de la mano.

Jiraiya se asustó al ver que el niño rubio de ojos azules ni siquiera le respondió. El mayor se asustó, ya que Minato nunca le dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Le pasó una mano frente al rostro y la balanceó hasta que su acompañante reaccionó:

—¡No me pases la mano por la cara! —exclamó el rubio volviéndole a ver.

—¡No me hacías caso! —se defendió el mayor—. Estabas con la mirada perdida… ¿En qué piensas?

Para sorpresa del peliblanco, Minato volvió a dirigir sus ojitos al local. Jiraiya volvió a ver también y leyó mentalmente: "KU-CHAN".

Un nombre extraño para una veterinaria pensó el mayor.

—Quiero ir allí —dijo el pequeño, sin despegar la vista del frente.

—¿A la veterinaria? —el rubio asintió—. ¿Por qué? —Minato no contestó—. No tenemos una mascota. No tenemos por qué ir allí.

—¡Entonces compra una! —pidió Minato, tomando con sus manitas el pantalón del mayor.

—Orochimaru va a matarme si llegamos con un animal a la casa… —intentó excusarse Jiraiya, a punto de ceder a los ojitos llorosos del niño.

—¡Pero tú puedes contentar a Oro-chan!

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cada vez que Oro-chan está molesto, te encierras con él en cuarto durante muuuuucho tiempo y cuando salen, Oro-chan se ve muy contento…

Jiraiya se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

Los niños de ahora… pensó algo angustiado.

—Ignorando eso… Una mascota requiere cuidados y cariño, tendrías que dedicarle tiempo y aún no sabemos si tus hermanitos son alérgicos a los animales… —a cada palabra que el mayor pronunciaba la carita del rubio se entristecía—. ¡Está bien! —soltó rendido ante los pies del pequeño—. Iremos a la veterinaria ¿Sí?

—Sí…

—Aunque no sé por qué quieres ir pero bueno… Y cuando vayamos a casa le preguntaremos a Oro-ch… Digo, a Orochimaru si te deja tener una mascota ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Minato dibujando una sonrisa preciosa. Cruzaron la calle.

Entraron al local y estando dentro, sigilosamente, Minato se soltó de la mano del adulto y salió a la acera.

Contempló al niño vestido de neko con suma curiosidad. Quería hablarle pero no sabía que decirle. Lo pensó unos instantes y cuando separó los labios para hablarle, el niño volteó a verle. Unos penetrantes ojos negros se encontraron con los dulces zafiros del rubio. A Minato se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sin decir nada, y para asombro total de Fugaku, Minato tomó de la mano al moreno y entró con él al local.

Buscó a Jiraiya sin soltar la mano del neko. Al encontrarlo vio que estaba charlando con un hombre de pelo largo y negro. Le jaló del pantalón hasta que el peliblanco volteó verle. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Éste quiero —Y acercó a Fugaku para que Jiraiya lo mirara. El morenito miraba a su reciente captor con ojos enfurecidos y desorbitados.

Madara soltó una carcajada estridente, sujetándose el estómago.

Izuna, que apareció por allí, estaba confundido.

Fugaku, sin mucha delicadeza, se zafó de la mano de Minato y le dijo:

—No soy una mascota.

—Pero yo te quiero —respondió el rubio con inocencia. Fugaku se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y no supo qué decir.

Jiraiya alejó un poco a su pequeño y le dijo:

—Minato, él es un niño, no un neko. No nos lo podemos llevar.

—Ya sé que es un niño —respondió Minato—. Pero yo lo quiero.

Sin que el adulto ni el niño se dieran cuenta, Madara se había acercado hasta ellos. Se agachó a la altura del rubio y le dijo:

—Fíjate que me caes bien y me alegro de que quieras a Ku-chan…

—¿"Ku-chan"? —repitió el niño.

—Se llama Fugaku, pero yo le digo así. Es bastante molestable —el morocho rió, haciendo reír a Minato—. Pero, él es parte de mi familia. Mi hermano y yo lo queremos mucho y no nos queremos separar… ¿Me entiendes? —el ojos-azules asintió suavemente—. Sin embargo, puedes venir a verlo. Compra una mascota y tendrás una excusa para regresar. O sólo ven y acósalo. Es divertido hacerlo.

—¿Qué es acosar? —preguntó Minato. Los adultos rieron. Jiraiya levantó en brazos a Minato y se despidió de los mayores.

Desde su posición Minato le mandó una sonrisa a Fugaku, que no se había movido de su puesto.

—Adiós Fugaku… —se despidió al salir por la puerta.

Fugaku se volvió a colorear de carmín, mientras veía Minato desparecer por la calle. Su corazoncito había latido fuerte cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios del otro.

—Vete preparando, tendrás un nuevo amiguito —dijo Madara, esperando obtener una reacción del otro. No lo logró.

—Quedó en shock —argumentó Izuna que no había perdido detalle—. Tan chiquito y ya nos lo quieren robar…

—¡¿Robar? ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Nada me separará de mi Ku-chan~! —y el mayor de los Uchiha salió corriendo a estrujar al morenito que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Izuna sólo meneó la cabeza en lo que sonreía y se acercó a ellos, apretando a los tres en un abrazo familiar.

Fugaku se sintió apretujado por los mayores, pero no se molestó y con cada brazo rodeó ambos cuellos.

Estos locos se mueren sin mí... ronroneó contento.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó súbitamente el moreno alertando a los mayores. ¡No le pregunté su nombre!

—¡No maldigas! —le regañó el morocho, colocando las manos en las caderas, en posición de "mamá regañona".

—Madara, cállate. Tú le has enseñado eso… —le atajó rápido el otro azabache presente en la instancia. Tomó en sus brazos a Fugaku y lo separó del otro—. Mejor apresúrate y termina de arreglar —Izuna se dirigió nuevamente a la acera fuera del local y bajó al pequeño—. Y tú, aun tienes que cumplir con tu turno de trabajo…

Fugaku le miró con resentimiento y le espetó:

—Todavía te odio…

—Yo también te quiero —y le entregó los volantes para que continuara. A regañadientes, el moreno los tomó y continuó con su tarea.

Fugaku tuvo un receso al mediodía.

Ninguno de los hermanos podía hacer un almuerzo decente, así que pidieron comida china.

Después de comer, siguió haciendo la publicidad correspondiente. Sin que se diera cuenta, Madara e Izuna, desde adentro le observaban y protegían. Se divertían a montones mirando lo ruborizado que su pequeño se ponía cuando alguna señorita le picaba las mejillas o le halagaba. Muchas fotos se tomaron con Fugaku ya sea dándole un beso en los cachetes o abrazándolo.

Así pasó la tarde del moreno. Acosado y manoseado.

Cuando por fin llegó la tarde, Madara le dio un helado por su esfuerzo e Izuna le esperaba con la jaula que contenía a sus adorados gatitos. Fugaku casi saltó de alegría cuando los vio y al terminar su helado sujetó ambas jaulas, observando a sus mininos.

A medida fue anocheciendo, Madara decidió que era hora de cerrar.

—No puedo creer que tuvieras tanta clientela —comentó Izuna, cargando a Fugaku en su espalda, caminando por la calle a su casa.

—Para que veas que si soy un buen veterinario —respondió el morocho, cargando a Itachi y a Sasuke.

—Yo jamás te confiaría a mis mascotas…

—¡Grosero! Tú sí… ¿Verdad Ku-chan?

—Tengo que pensarlo… —dijo Fugaku, picando a su hermano.

—Ya no me hablen —se indignó Madara, con pose ofendida.

—Casi se me olvida… ¿Por qué maldijiste, Fugaku?

—Porque no le pregunté su nombre…

—¿Al rubio que te quería llevar? —Madara respingó y les dijo a ambos:

—Es cierto… ¡Cálmense! ¡Aún estás muy pequeño! —el morenito y el azabache rieron divertidos.

—Creo que lo volveremos a ver pronto —dijo Izuna, dirigiéndose a Fugaku particularmente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —aseguró Madara—. Yo sí estoy seguro. Le di un consejo.

—Decídete… ¿Estás a favor o en contra? —el azabache miró con desconfianza al Uchiha mayor.

—Estoy a favor de que le guste el rubio —Fugaku se sonrojó e iba a gritarle algo, cuando el morocho le tapó la boquita y siguió—, siempre y cuando sea nuestro querido Fugaku el seme.

—¿Qué es seme? —preguntó recién nombrado, una vez logró quitar la mano de Madara.

—¡Idiota, no perviertas al niño! —le gritó Izuna dejándole ir un coscorrón.

—Izu-chan~… No seas malo… —lloriqueó Madara sin poderse sobar el golpe, por cargar a los gatos.

—Sigo sin saber que es seme… —insistió Fugaku.

—Te diremos cuando seas más grande —le contestó con dulzura Izuna.

Fugaku bufó, resignado.

Con unos cuantos golpes más, unos regaños más y risas ininterrumpidas mantuvieron el rumbo.

Los tres Uchiha siguieron su trayecto hasta su hogar.

**XOXO**

Acostados en aquella jaula, ambos mininos veían hablar a los humanos y el neko más pequeño, de pelaje azul frunció su carita:

—Dime que el loco que nos carga no va ser nuestro dueño…

El neko más grande quien se lamía una pata miró a su hermanito y luego a los humanos, topándose con la mirada del humano más pequeño. Mirada que habían visto en repetidas ocasiones ese día. Esa mirada iba cargada de un gran cariño y orgullo.

-Sasuke, sabes que los gatos no tenemos amos, pero si fuéramos a tener uno, sería el humano más pequeño. Además… Es al único que le hemos visto orejas y cola como a nosotros.

—Espero por tus garritas que sea cierto, Itachi…

* * *

**gracias por leer**

**agradezco a mi amiga por este fic y permitirme colaborar con ella**


End file.
